Pensamentos mais secretos
by Ketz
Summary: Por mais infantis e ingênuas, as crianças, por vezes, possuem maior capacidade de compreensão que os supostos adultos. Seus pensamentos e emoções são puros demais. E é isso que pretendo mostrar com esta fic. Segundo capítulo: o traidor Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Yo n.n

Ahn... Essa fic é uma fic de drama. Não gosta? Não leia.

E não, eu não escrevo só comédia u.u

Aproveitem a fic n.n

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Um sorriso.

Nada mais que a contração dos músculos faciais.

Nada mais do que aquilo que ele esperou para receber durante toda a sua infância.

Será que era tão difícil?

Será que machucaria alguém?

Talvez... Chorar fosse mais fácil.

Doía, mas...

Não afastava ninguém.

Afinal, quando sorria, as pessoas a sua volta se assustavam.

Caras bravas, expressões de ódio.

Era o que recebia em troca.

Se chorasse...

As pessoas somente passariam reto.

Não seria incomodado.

Entretanto...

Ele não queria mais chorar.

Não agüentava mais o avermelhar de seu rosto e as grossas lágrimas que desciam por ele.

Não queria mais ver as crianças brincando no parquinho no fim de tarde, enquanto ele tinha que ficar afastado.

Não suportava mais ouvir as risadas e os carinhos que os outros recebiam.

Queria ser amado.

E se não fosse amado.

Ao menos...

Queria ser respeitado.

Ele conhecia as outras crianças. Ele sabia o que queria ser.

Ele só não sonhava que o caminho seria tão difícil.

Se ao menos fosse reconhecido.

Já cansara de passar por pessoas que se encolhiam ou desviavam.

O que elas pensavam? Que ele não as via?

Podia não ser um grande gênio, mas não era simplório.

Sabia que as pessoas se afastavam, quando ele se aproximava.

Sabia que as risadas parariam assim que ele chegasse.

Sabia que a diversão cessaria, ao simples fato dele estar por perto.

Não era culpa dele.

Ele nunca fizera nada àquelas pessoas.

Não se lembrava de ser feito.

Não queria ter feito.

Ele só queria ter achado uma nova família com o que tinha antes.

Sentia agora que tinha todas as figuras que precisava.

Alguém para lhe aconselhar, dar broncas e abraços, como um pai.

Alguém para brigar, discutir e rir, como um irmão.

Alguém para amar e correr atrás, como uma importante pessoa.

Alguém para gritar e se irritar, como uma avó.

Alguém para dar o exemplo, como um irmãozinho.

Alguém para lhe treinar e supervisionar, como um tio.

Pessoas que ele tanto sentiu falta.

Mas que agora, podia chamar de família.

Caminhara sozinho.

Nas ruas escuras e perigosas.

Sem medo.

Ou morrendo por causa dele.

Um sorriso nervoso lhe estampava na face.

Somente um sorriso.

O que ele daria para ter ganhado um daqueles de volta, na época em que não tinha ninguém?

* * *

Bem, fim.

Acho que deu para perceber que são os pensamentos do Naruto, um personagem que eu não gosto, para ser franca.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu ja tenho o próximo capítulo pronto. Sabe como é, me deu uma vontade incrível de escrever drama e bem... _It's done_.

Mais ou menos, temos mais pensamentos a seguir.

Beeeeeijo

Espero que mandem reviews.

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari.


	2. Sasuke

Bom, aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que gostem...

E que mandem reviews.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Ele queria poder.

Simplesmente poder.

Poder, em todos os seus sentidos.

Poder para matar.

Poder para vingar.

Poder para destruir.

Queria poder fazer algo.

Queria poder deixar de se sentir fraco.

Queria poder lutar com a certeza da vitória.

Poder para se manter calmo nas lutas mais árduas.

Poder de pensar num jeito de vencer.

Ele queria ser forte.

Forte o bastante para não chorar cada vez que revisse a cena de destruição.

Forte para se manter de pé quando encarasse aquele que lhe causou tanto sofrimento.

Mas, ele era impaciente.

Não agüentaria esperar.

Queria ficar forte rápido. Queria honrar o termo gênio, que lhe empregavam tão duvidosamente.

Queria crescer.

Queria fazer mil tentativas e acertar todas.

Queria ser perfeito.

Queria orgulhar o clã que já não existia mais.

Queria atingir às inúmeras expectativas que lhe seguiam.

Precisava provar a si mesmo.

Provar que não era fraco.

Provar que não precisava mais chorar a morte.

Pois isso não a faria voltar.

Não agüentava mais a dor da solidão.

Não suportava mais o fato de ser o último.

E mesmo assim, ter sobrado ele e mais um.

Questionava-se.

Se era o sobrevivente, por que era tão fraco, se comparado aos seus exemplos infantis?

Diziam-lhe que era o melhor.

Mas aquele que classificam como o pior estava aos poucos lhe alcançando.

Angústia e ambição tomavam-lhe os olhos.

A visão do leque vermelho e branco, domador do fogo lhe trazia as recordações.

A visão de um rosto, antigamente admirado, lhe perturbava.

A visão da pouco evolução lhe oprimia.

E a sensação de poder, tão próximo e mesmo assim, tão longe, lhe tentava.

Ele já sabia o que deveria fazer para acabar com sua espera.

Já tentara várias vezes.

Já até o tinha controlado, em seu primeiro estágio.

Mas...

Isso lhe gastava demais.

E sabia que era preciso de outro tipo de treino.

Mas para consegui-lo, era necessário fazer sacrifícios.

Sacrifícios que ele não podia fazer.

Não, se estivesse vendo o que acontecia em sua frente.

No presente.

Mas seus olhos estavam focados em outras direções.

No passado e no futuro.

Passado no qual sofrera e futuro no qual iria se vingar.

O presente de nada lhe valia.

Ou era isso que pensava...

... No momento em que resolveu sacrificar tudo que havia adquirido.

Por poder.

* * *

Fim.

É, eu amo o Sasuke. Fazer o que...

Essa fic ta me deprimindo o.o

Mas é tão legal escrever drama \o\

Beeeeijo

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


End file.
